


Humerus

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: HOPE I DIDN'T JUST CURSE SETH, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon wanted one of Ambrollins to take care of the other while hurt.</p><p>Dean is really bad at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humerus

Dean is bad at this, Seth realizes three days after he’s been laid up with a fractured humerus and Dean has attempted to, in his exact words, “look after your busted ass”.

Like, really bad. Spilled water- thrice, even,- painkillers somehow lost in the couch cushions, the memorable incident where Dean attempted to cook dinner and may have invented an entirely new foodstuff by accident.

Seth appreciates the attempts, he really does. But mother-hen Dean is possibly the weirdest Dean he’s ever experienced, and being kneed in the head while he and Dean both attempt to pick up Seth’s dropped cell phone is the last damn straw.

“For the bajillionth time, Dean, I’m fine. You can stop hovering, you’re driving me nuts,” Seth barks, harsher than intended.

Dean plops down on the couch next to him with that woundedangry- wangry?- look in his blue eyes and Seth sighs. “Look, I get it; you’re just trying to help, but you are- no offense- really bad at this.”

 _He’s never had any practice, dumbass_ , Seth scolds himself when Dean’s shoulders slump. He reaches out with his good arm and rubs his friendloverbrotherpartner?’s shoulder gently. “If you really want to help me out-” Dean lifts his eyebrows hopefully- “-you can get me a spoon or a ruler or something, this cast itches like _crazy_.”


End file.
